


Halloween and other obstacles

by backtothefuture



Series: adventures of the phantoms [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex's parents are nice, Awkwardness, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothefuture/pseuds/backtothefuture
Summary: Halloween has always been a time when Alex, Reggie and Luke would dress up and go trick or treating. But as the eve darkens, unexpected visitors knock on doors.(Unexpteced as in dressed super nice, as in being super cute and as in being someone's crush for a couple months straight.)
Relationships: Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex and his family, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: adventures of the phantoms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Halloween and other obstacles

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's past midnight in the city where I live. Until now no ghost has paid me a visit. 
> 
> This story is dedicated to my sister. I am proud of you.

It was the eve of Halloween, and everyone was excited to march out into the world of vampires, ghosts, princesses, witches, and pirates.

The moon had taken his place in the sky and shone lightly upon the little suburban village. A fresh breeze was coming from the north.

Still, the candles remained to lighten in their small pumpkin houses. On the stairs of the Mayflower's household stood one fine exemplar. Fortunately, the youngest of the family had been able to prevent her dad from carving a cross into the pumpkin's flesh.

Sure, Mr. Mayflower had protested. Working as a referend and all, he needed to make sure that holy spirits were present during Halloween. After Alex, his oldest kid, and Jolene, the young manipulator, had enlightened him about the possibility of offending young vampires and future churchgoers.

So he did surrender. While Alex tried on a wizard's hat and waited for his friends to come around, he was watching his father's miserable expression in the mirror. Forced by his wife, an enthusiastic Halloween agent, Mr. Mayflower was wearing an Abraham Lincoln hat. One of the relics from his days on stage.

"Alex, honey, you aren't ready already?", his mom appeared next to him. Dressed as Jack Sparrow. She looked kinda good, even though Alex would never confess that.

Still fidgeting with his look, he mumbled, "Yeah, no. Luke said he still needed some time. I guess he's debating with Julie about the costumes." His mom shot him a look, saying it's a little bit late for that.

"And Reggie is texting me a long monologue about the benefits of dressing up as a hot dog.", he added, already sensing her momma bear instincts kicking in.

After the very public fight between Mrs. and Mr. Brixton, she was always asking about Reggie's well beings. Alex awaited the day when she would introduce him to the benefit of having a bunk bed.

"Okay, alright, call me when the boys are here. I need to make sure your sister stays away from Luke.". She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. The fake mustache balancing on her upper lip wiggled a bit as she talked. "We don't want to repeat last time's assault."

Then she took the wizard's hat and placed it onto Alex's head. "You make a good wizard." He nodded and searched for his phone. She was right last time's happening shouldn't be happening again.

From above, he could hear his sister arguing with his mom about the schedule.

As an underaged kid, she wasn't allowed to be outside as late as he was. Since Alex, Luke, and Reggie wanted to join the Halloween Party at Julie's, Jolene had to be home early.

"Your sister has a loud organ. Maybe I can convince her to join the choir," his dad had stopped his silent judgment of passers. With his tall and lanky figure, he resembled a lot of Abraham Lincoln Energy if it wasn't for the blondness of his hair.

His smile sat a bit crooked on his face. "Yeah, she has a strong will. But I doubt that she'll convince mum.", Alex responded. Fidgeting with the sleeves of his cloak, Alex reminded of the awkward tension between his dad and him.

Mr. Mayflower nodded. A silent agreement. Then he turned away to the kitchen.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Alex let out a quiet sigh. The summer had been tough for his family. Jolene's dropping grades and the expensive purchase of the house had put a lot of pressure on both his parents. And then he'd told them that he liked boys.

The memory was still plain in his head. He remembered the chorus of Bruce Springsteen: "tougher than the rest." After that confession, his dad hadn't spoken a word to him.

Their usual hang out sessions every Sunday afternoon on the lawn, where they'd played chess and talked about music and life, had ended abruptly. When he thought about these memories, tears began to form in his eyes. Being the only son, Alex had always known what his dad and his mom expected from him.

Now he'd let them down. He remembered his mom shushing him and telling him she loved him so much. "You could never let me down. You're my baby." As he asked about his dad, she had looked at him with a sudden sadness in her eyes. "He needs time, honey. He shouldn't. But don't give up on him. He loves you as much as I love you."

After all, it had gotten better. His father tried to tie the father-son relationship again. In a very emotional heart to heart, he apologized for being such a lousy parent.

When the leaves were turning brown, the two of them could be seen, on the windy terrasse playing chess once again.

"Alex, I see a hotdog walking up to our house," the calm voice of his father stopped the memory train, and Alex went to open the door.

"You really did that," the drummer said as Reggie strolled into the house. Smiling like a rat on LSD, Reggie showed off the costume. "I think I look great."

From the kitchen, Mr. Mayflower gave Reggie a thumbs up. "Nice way of conquering your fears."

"Thanks. Mr. Alex's dad, I mean Mr. Vampire slayer, sir," Reggie beamed.

The look on Mr. Mayflower's face was a mix of utter bewilderment and part-time amusement. Thankfully, he didn't comment on that. Instead, he was enjoying some Twinkies.

"Alex?", his mom was calling from upstairs.

"Is it Reggie?" After he'd screamed his answer up to the ceiling, he added: "Mum, Reggie and I, we head off to Mr. Molina's. Luke said he'll meet us there."

Emerging the stairs as fast as she did, Alex was surprised that she still had the power to hug both of them.

"Boys, watch out. I want you here exactly at two am. Otherwise, I have to send your dad to get you." The protest scream went to deaf ears. The two friends were ready to rumple until the bell rang.

With a glint of excitement in her eyes, his mom whispered, "I really hope someone's got the nerve to the dress up-battle."

Each year, Mrs. Mayflower launched a secret "Who wore it better costume competition." It was a secret because no one but her knew about it. The rules were simple. If someone was wearing the same costume better than her, she would silently call this person a winner and reward him with a very delicious Swedish chocolate. This scenario had happened one time when a young kid had dressed up as Edward Scissorhands.

Alex could hear his dad poking at the blinds. Reggie next to him, hold his breath as if death was awaiting them behind this door. Then his mom opened it and there stood indeed a Jack Sparrow happily smiling at them.

To his utter bewilderment, Alex recognized William Waterson as the person in spe. In an act of desperation, he hid behind the enormous costume of Reggie's.

Chills were running up his spine as he heard the boy speak, "Hello Mrs. Mayflower. You look good I may say." The thank you left his mother's mouth in awe.

Then Willie added: "I am looking for Alex. Is he still here?"

He bet his mom was smiling her knowingly grin. "Yeah. He's here. Alex, honey. Can you replace me as the door's ward? Someone is looking for you." 

Reggie nudged him to go on, but he could feel his feet sticking to the ground.

Last time he had talked with Willi had been around a week ago. About a pencil that's it. The pencil was still in Alex's hold. Perhaps Willie was just looking for his lost pen?

Sure it seemed odd to do this dressed as a pirate on Halloween. But he may had to give some autographs. For being such a good looking pirate and genuine nice human being with warm loving eyes and a cute smile.

"Alex?" He hadn't realized how his mom had appeared next to him. "Honeypie, are you okay?" She cradled the world's finest chocolate in her arms.

Gulping down a ton of anxiety, he let go of Reggie's plushy shoulders. The warm handprint on his shoulder and the encouraging smile of his best friend let him find his composure. "Yes. I am good," Alex answered.

Starting his walk to the door, he watched his father emerging the kitchen with a handful of flyers about the church's programme next week. Before he could hand it out to Willie, Reggie knowingly started a distraction tactic, "Mr. Mayflower. I bet you have a rabbit under your hat. It surely looks like you have."

Alex sighed. Now it was just him and the cute boy from his history class. How bad could that be?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed.  
> Leave a comment if you like.


End file.
